icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln Financial Field
| operator = Philadelphia Eagles | surface = Desso GrassMaster | construction_cost = US$512 million (2003) | architect = NBBJ Agoos Lovera Architects | structural engineer = Ove Arup & Partners | services engineer = M-E Engineers Inc. | project_manager = KUD International | general_contractor = Turner Construction | main_contractors = Keating Building Corp., McKissack Group Inc. | former_names = | tenants = Philadelphia Eagles (NFL) (2003–present) Temple Owls (AAC) (2003–present) Philadelphia Union (MLS) (2010) NHL Stadium Series (Febraury 23, 2019) | suites = 172 | seating_capacity = 69,176 | decks = 3 | dimensions = – (Stadium footprint) | scoreboard = Daktronics-HDTV 2 (ea @ 27'x96'), 1 (14'x25') | publictransit= AT&T Station: }} Lincoln Financial Field is the home stadium of the National Football League's Philadelphia Eagles and the Temple Owls football team of Temple University. It has a seating capacity capacity of 69,176. It is located in South Philadelphia on Pattison Avenue between 11th and South Darien streets, also alongside I-95 as part of the South Philadelphia Sports Complex. Many locals refer to the stadium simply as "The Linc". The stadium opened on August 3, 2003 after two years of construction that began on May 7, 2001, replacing Veterans Stadium. While total seating capacity is similar to that of "The Vet," the new stadium contains double the number of luxury and wheelchair-accessible seats, along with more modern services. The field's construction included several light emitting diode (LED) video displays, as well as more than of LED ribbon boards. Naming rights were sold in June 2002 to Lincoln Financial Group, for a sum of $139.6 million over 21 years. Additional construction funding was raised from the sale of Stadium Builder's Licenses to Eagles season ticket holders. The Army–Navy football game has been played at the stadium. Temple University's Division I college football team also plays their home games at Lincoln Financial Field, paying the Eagles $1 million a year to do so. The Philadelphia Union of Major League Soccer have played exhibition games here against high-profile international clubs when their stadium Talen Energy Stadium does not provide adequate seating. The stadium also plays host to several soccer games each year, and in the past (2005, 2006, 2013) it has played host to the NCAA lacrosse national championship. In late spring of 2013, the Eagles announced that there will be some major upgrades to Lincoln Financial Field over the next 2 years. The total project estimate is valued at over $125 million. The upgrades included seating expansion, two new HD video boards, upgraded amenities, WiFi, and two new connecting bridges for upper levels. These upgrades were decided upon after research from season ticket holders, advisory boards, and fan focus groups. The majority of these changes, including WiFi (which will accommodate 45,000 users and have coverage over the entire stadium), were completed by the 2013 home opener. The upgraded sound systems and video boards were finished for the 2014 season.Eagles unveil plans for Lincoln Financial Field renovation – Philly.com NHL Stadium Series On November 19, 2017 the National Hockey League announced that the stadium will have the stadium hosting a NHL Stadium Series game on February 23, 2019 between the Philadelphia Flyers and the Pittsburgh Penguins. References Category:Outdoor ice hockey venues in the United States Category:NHL arena